Sonic Boom: Seductive Cobra
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: A new seductive Egyptian mobian female cobra moves in to the village to get away from the extreme heat wave from her homeland. Sonic and his friends learns something mysterious about that female cobra but how can Sticks handle this new female that is a snake?


**Yup, Hex the Cobra is in my story of Sonic Boom reality. Her new outfit is on the thumbnail if you look.  
**

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.  
**

**Nebula and Hex belongs to me. **

**This takes place from the episode "Unlucky Knuckles". **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Knuckles was able to get the bad luck curse to leave by giving bad luck to Eggman's robot to go kaboom. Now that his bad luck is out it goes straight to Tails.

"If the bad luck leaves me, where does it go?" Knuckles asked, walking along with his friends.  
Just as he said that, a heavy object dropped on Tails which was unexpected.

"There's a perfectly good explanation to this" Tails groaned before the machine collapses completely.

"Whoopsie. My bad. Hahahahaha!" a seductive female voice appeared behind the gang.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the female who was shown to be a dark pink cobra. Looking like she's from Egypt.

The seductive slow jazz saxophone plays in the background. Similar to like the show of Sonic X when Rouge appears, the slow jazz music plays.

"I'm Hex and I might fix your fox friend's problem here" Hex said and snaps her fingers to remove the machine on Tails.

"YIKES! She's a bad lucker! Run for you lives!" Sticks getting paranoid.

"Sticks, calm down!" Amy told her best friend.

"Heheheheh…. I control bad luck and I can remove it if you want" Hex chuckled, helping Tails up.

"Thanks" he said and dusts off the dirt.

"What brings you here, Hex?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh, I just moved here. I had to get away from the sandy desert and the extreme heat wave. It drives me insane and all. And by the way, it was fun to put a bad luck curse on your buffy red friend. See you around, rodents" Hex chuckled and walks away.

A few villagers were stunned to see the sexiest female cobra with a perfect hourglass figure.

"Wow, look at her" a Beaver said, seeing Hex walking past him. Hex ignores him and looks around the village to find anything special.

"So it was her that put the bad luck curse on me?! You just wait till I get my hands on you, snake!" Knuckles growled.

"No Knuckles, she can put it back again on you or me" Tails stops him from following her. Knuckles realized he was right.

"Oh, right" Knuckles gave up and walks back home. The rest of the gang continued their walk around the village while Hex is around.

"That snake freaks me out! What if she's venomous?!" Sticks going crazy.

"She is a cobra" Amy said to her.

"Yes, but she can bite me!" Sticks said crazily. Amy rolls her eyes and shook Sticks to calm her down. Sonic and Tails were facepalming at this.

* * *

Hex was now inside a store to look at some jewels that suits her, she tried on a golden necklace and looks at herself in a mirror.

"Mmmmm, I look pretty" she said.

Hex then spots Shadow in the store holding an emerald in his hand. Hex smirks evilly and sneaks up to Shadow to take his emerald.

"What do you want stranger?" Shadow asked without looking.

"Nothing important Black Sonic" Hex said to him. Shadow turned to her with a glare.

"I'm not Sonic. My name is Shadow" Shadow growled at her.

"I know since Sonic is blue and you're black and red, just a little joke" Hex chuckled, "Are you Sonic's brother or something? You do look a lot like him"

"Well, as a matter of fact, possibly cousin" Shadow replied sarcastically.

"Really?"  
"No, I'm not truly related to him, snake girl" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, well you have manners for a lady like me" Hex said.

"Your seduction doesn't affect me since I'm already together with someone else" Shadow scoffs.

Hex crosses her arms and waves her long tail, "Okay, well I got to continue my walk around here, I'm new around and by the way I'm Hex" she said.

"Stupid name" Shadow said and walks off from the store. Hex walked out as well and goes into the jungle.

* * *

The next day; the cobra girl was at the Meh Burger food court to order a cheeseburger. But what she didn't realize is that this blue unknown rodent that works at the food court is a huge fan of Eggman.

"Excuse me, I didn't order an Eggburger" Hex said, very annoyed.

"Sorry, he's just a great bad guy" he said.

"Nobody likes Eggman. Now give me my cheeseburger!" Hex said.

"Sheesh! Ok" Dave said and gave her meal.

"Hmph" Hex snatched the burger and went to the table to eat. That was until she heard an annoying scream from the feral badger.

"AAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE COBRA! RUN!" Sticks screamed.

Everyone including Hex stares at Sticks, Amy was face-palming at Sticks, embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

"Hmph" Hex shrugs and eats her meal as Sonic and Amy drags Sticks away.

"So Sticks is embarrassing you in public, huh?" Shadow came out of nowhere with Nebula.

"So that's the badger's name? Sticks? Ah, Nebula. Long time no see" Hex said to the blue-violet hedgehog.

"Hey, Hex" Nebula bro-fists with Hex.

"Wait, you know her?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Yup, we've been good friends since we were kids" Nebula said.

"That's right, I first met Nebula in my homeland far away from here"

"Interesting, me and Nebula are the ones who froze Lyric" Shadow tells Hex about Lyric.

"Ah, I know him. He used to vandalize my hometown last year until he left" Hex said.

"Cool, but let's get out of here before Sticks goes crazy at the sight of you" Shadow said, noticing Sticks struggling to get free.

"Uhh…..wait here for a sec. I'll talk to Sticks about this. Don't mind her, Hex. She's a feral badger from the wilderness" Nebula said to the cobra and walks up to Sticks to explain everything about Hex so that she won't go paranoid.

Hex rolled her eyes and looks back at Shadow.

"Sticks really need to learn to be like us" Hex said.

"She's almost like us but she's been in the wilderness her whole life" Shadow said.

Nebula was explaining to Sticks about the female mobian cobra.

"Take it easy on her, Sticks. Just give her a chance and you'll see that she's different. She's not like that evil robot snake Lyric" Nebula said.

"Okay, I hope she won't bite me" Sticks whimpered with a nervous smile.

"Sticks, please" Nebula shook her head.

* * *

Hex was walking to the beach to enjoy the sun warming her up since she's a reptile that can't produce their own body heat like mammals.

"Ah…now this is much better than the extreme heat wave at my homeland" she sighs in relaxation.

She picked out her sunglasses and puts them on. She then looked around to make sure no one will bother her. That until she heard some footsteps.

She looked over to see Knuckles wrestling with another echidna his size.

"GRRR! TAKE THAT NUTHEAD!" the other echidna punches Knuckles in the face.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Knuckles growled. Hex chuckled and casts a bad luck spell on them both, causing them to grab each other in the faces.

"LET GO OF ME!" the other echidna muffled screamed.

"I can't!" Knuckles muffled screamed as well, by the face grip they tripped over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hex laughed really hard.

Knuckles and the other echidna saw her laugh and Knuckles growled lowly, "HEEEEEEX!" he screamed out loud.

"Hahahahaha! My bad" Hex snaps her fingers to release the bad luck curse on the echidnas.

"What the hell was that?" the other echidna asked Knuckles.

"It was her, Crimson" Knuckles points at Hex who was lifting her glasses.

"Whoa, look at that babe" Crimson was stunned.

"Hello there handsome" Hex said with a seductive wink. Knuckles noticed Crimson was in a lovey dovey trance.

"Crimson! Snap out of it!" Knuckles shook him out of the trance.

"Oops my bad!" Crimson said.

"Hehehe…..see you around, boys" Hex chuckled and walks away.

"She's really pretty" Crimson said.

**xxx**

Hex got to another spot and returns for her sunbathing, whistling for herself, "I may join the others at tonight's party" Hex said to herself.

She was sunbathing the whole afternoon and no one bothered her. As the sun went down, she walks her way back home. Which is in the village but she made her own home with the help of her servants known as the Anubis statues; that have come to life.

She got in to her house and sat on her couch.

"What a day, many strangers and having fun with Knucklehead" Hex sighs in relaxation and crosses her legs.

* * *

The next day; Eggman was attacking the village again like last time with his EggCrab robots.

"Brrrrr! AARRGGHH!" Sticks' signature scream came into the scene as she throws her boomerang at the robots. They crashed into the ground and exploded.

"Hehehehe! There are too many for you, feral brat!" Eggman taunts Sticks, but it made her go berserk.

Amy was swinging her hammer like an axe at the robots and they fell down like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!" Amy shouted, but little did she know a crab-badnik grabs her from behind.

"LET GO OF MY GIRL!" Sonic shouted and spin-dashed off the arms from the robot to release Amy. He catches her bridal style.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy hugs Sonic.

"No worries" Sonic blushes a little.

Shadow and Knuckles were tearing some of the robots apart.

Nebula was flying in the air, destroying the Wasp-badniks, "Grrrr! Is that all you got?!"

Then a badnik is about to hit her from behind until a pink jinx hits it to make it explode.

"Get away from my friend!" It was Hex.

"Whoa…" Eggman was stunned to see a female mobian cobra.

The seductive slow jazz plays in the background since Hex is here.

But not for long when she showed her sharp fangs and the jazz music turns to rock music.

"This snake bites!" Hex hissed at Eggman who snaps out of his trance.

"What are you doing here?!" Eggman asked.

"You'll find out" Hex chuckled and casts her bad luck curse on the badniks to attack Eggman.

"NO NO NO NO!" Eggman ran away with his eggmobile, screaming from the badniks chasing him now. The gang was very surprised at the sight of this.

"Wow, you didn't tell me your friend was mighty, Nebula" Tails said.

"I know Tails, she is" Nebula said.

The seductive slow jazz plays in the background again and Hex smirks seductively like Rouge from Sonic X.

"Hehehe…..I can do more than anything with bad luck. I can also glide in the air with my cobra hood like a flying squirrel" she chuckled, "And don't worry. The bad luck curse will wear off and the evil doctor will be just fine. Unless he's too scared to come out of his base" Hex smirked.

"Good, and by the way Hex; you are welcome to join us" Sonic said, stepping out, reaching his hand out for a shake.

Hex walks up to Sonic, "I'm afraid I can't join your team, but I can be useful if you need help" Hex said, shaking Sonic's hand.

After she shook hands with Sonic, she walks up to Shadow and circles around him for a few seconds which confused the dark hedgehog.

"By the way, hedgehog. I can do sneaky tricks. Like this for example" Hex held out a chaos emerald out of nowhere, "Does this look familiar?" she chuckled.

Shadow's eyes widen as he checked his quills for the emerald but it wasn't there. He growled lowly at her, "Yes, that's mine!" Shadow snatched it back from her.

"You're too funny, Shadow", Hex chuckled and walks away, "See you guys around"

Knuckles was still mad at Hex since the bad luck curse placed on him twice now, "One day I'll show her" he growled under his breath.

The End.


End file.
